O Obelisco
Hakim Bey (Original em Inglês - Versão em Espanhol) Dans la merde Nenhuma ideação sistemática parece ser hábil para medir o universo - mesmo um mapa 1:1 do mundo subjetivo pode provavelmente somente ser alcançado em estados não-ideacionais. Nada pode ser postulado - "Todavia, se move!"Frase atribuída a Galileu Galilei após negar que a Terra se move para se safar da inquisição.. Algo vêm à cognição, e a consciência tenta estruturar. Essa estrutura é então tomada para o alicerce da realidade, e aplicada como um mapa mundi - primeiro como linguagem, depois como ideologia inerente a linguagem. Essas complexas linguagem/ideologia tendem a se tornar ortodoxias. Por exemplo, desde o Esclarecimento foi considerado que é inadvogável que somente um modo de consciência é totalmente real; nós podemos chamar isso de a consciência que "falsifica" - por exemplo, que verifica se a ciência é verdadeira. Antes do Esclarecimento outras ortodoxias dominaram e avaliaram as outras formas de consciência e cognição. Nós podemos resumir essas ortodoxias anteriores sob a rubrica de Deus e da Natureza e talvez associando eles com o Neolítico e o Paleolítico, respectivamente. Embora essas visões de mundo mantém ainda alguns partidários, elas foram submergidas arqueologicamente, por dizer, pela "Razão Universal". O Esclarecimento coincide com a primeira descoberta importante dentro da instrumentalidade científica e da "conquista da natureza"; Deus sobreviveu à investida por mais um século mas finalmente (após uma longa cena de agonia pós-operatória) sucumbiu por volta de 1899. A natureza é silenciosa; Deus está morto. Ideologia é racional e científica; a idade das trevas acabou. Se nós podemos dizer que o século XVIII trouxe nossa traição perante a Natureza, e no séc. XIX traímos Deus, então o séc. XX certamente produziu a traição perante (e da) ideologia. Racionalismo esclarecido e seu descendente/rival Materialismo Dialético expiraram e foram para o céu, nos deixando "dans la merde" (como o moribundo GurdjieffGeorgii Ivanovich Gurdzhiev, mestre espiritual greco-armênio, uma figura enigmática e uma força influente no panorama dos novos ensinamentos religiosos e psicológicos, mais como um patriarca do que como um místico Cristão, era considerado, por aqueles que o conheceram, como um incomparável “despertador” de homens. Trouxe para o Ocidente um modelo de conhecimento esotérico e deixou atrás de si uma metodologia específica para o desenvolvimento da consciência. disse a seus discípulos), encalhado no atoleiro do mundo material reduzido à abstração cruel da troca e dedicado somente para sua própria desfiguração e desaparição. O fato é que qualquer mapa irá bater com qualquer território... utilizando-se de suficiente violência. Cada ideologia é cúmplice de qualquer outra ideologia - dado tempo suficiente (e corda). Essas complexidades não são nada além de um estado irreal, propriedades a serem despidas de bens, vampirizadas pela imageria, sustentada para manter as coisas na linha, manipulada para o lucro - mas levada a sério pelos que cresceram. Para o adulto da nossa espécie não sobrou nada além das relações atomizadas de venda e troca, e consolações improváveis de ganância e poder. Hermes Revividus Mas aqui parece existir outros tipos de consciência, e talvez mesmo outros tipos de cognição que permanecem não envolvidos ordinariamente com a consciência. Fora de todas definições científicas ou religiosas dessas outras formas, elas persistem aparecendo e são potencialmente interessantes. Sem ideologizar essas formas, podemos continuar dizendo qualquer coisa útil sobre elas? Linguagem é ainda tradicionalmente ineficaz nesta área. Mas a teoria, originalmente no sentido de "visão" ou perspicácia, possui uma súbita e fluente natureza, quase poética. Nestes termos podemos falar de algum tipo de crítica hermética (no modelo da "paranóia crítica" de Dali) capaz de lidar com essas outras formas, embora obliquamente e de soslaio? É Hermes quem une o espaço entre a metalinguística e a sublinguística em forma de mensagem, em linguagem per se, em meio; ele é o malandro que se perde, o tremendão que ressoa através da palavra quebrada. Hermes é portanto político ou, melhor, embaixador - patrão da inteligência e criptografia como também é uma alquimia que procura tão somente a personificação do real. Hermes está entre o texto e a imagem, mestre dos hieroglifos que são simultaneamente ambos - Hermes é a sua significância, sua possibilidade de tradução. Como alguém que vai "pra cima e pra baixo" entre espíritos e humanos, Hermes Psicopompa é a consciência xamânica, a mediação da experiência direta, e a interface entre essas outras formas e o político. "Hermético" também pode significar "não-visto". Tardiamente, Ioan Coulianu''Ioan Petru Culianu foi um historiador romeno que se dedicou a questões da religião, cultura, filosofia e política, além de ser um escritor de curtas. Ele trabalhou como professor de teologia da Universidade de Chicago e tambem na Universidade de Groningen como historiador da cultura romena. Era especialista em gnosticismo e magia renascentista. apontou que o hermetismo renascentista oferecia, como uma definição de magia, a influência do complexo texto/imagem "a distância" na cognição consciente e inconsciente do sujeito. Num sentido positivo essas técnicas foram consideradas "divinizadoras" da magia e da própria criação material; assim essa alquimia é vista como a libertação da consciência, bem como das formas pesadas e mais negativas, e sua realização é vista como a iluminação própria. Mas como Blake - um grande hermetista - apontou, tudo possui sua "forma e espectro", sua aparição positiva e negativa. Se nós olharmos para a "forma" positiva do hermetismo nós iremos ver uma liberação e portanto politicamente radical (como em Blake, por exemplo); se nós considerarmos seu "espetro', no entanto, nós veremos que a mágica Renascentista foram os primeiros espiões modernos e os ancestrais diretos dos manipuladores, dos relações ''spin-doctors''Spin-doctors são profissionais que, embora não muito conhecidos no Brasil, são uma espécie de manipuladores da mídia e opinião pública, dando interpretações enviesadas para a sociedade (normalmente através da mídia). Normalmente são infiltrados de alguma empresa ou político que embora ninguém saiba, está na mídia ou em algum cargo público para defender os interesses desses., publicitários e lavadores de cérebros. "Crítica hermética" como eu vejo deve envolver uma tentativa de "separar" os vários aspectos formais e espectrais da teoria da comunicação e suas aplicações modernas; mas esse reino é chocado com a imaturidade e claras separações raramente podem ser defendidas. Mas vamos dizer que estamos procurando por pedacinhos de luz. Critica à Imagem A crítica à imagem é ao mesmo tempo uma defesa da Imaginação. Se o hermetismo espectral da totalidade consiste na totalidade da sua ''imageria, então claramente algo pode ser dito em defesa dos iconoclastas, e pela resistência à tela (a interface midiática). A perfeição da troca é apresentada como um imaginário universal, como um complexo de imagens (e complexos de texto/imagem) arranjados através da reprodução, educação, trabalho, lazer, propaganda, notícias, medicina, morte, etc., num aparente consenso de "totalidade". O não-mediadoAqui "não mediado" aparece com um duplo sentido: tanto de não ser mediado pela mídia quanto não ser mediado por trocas materiais, dinheiro. é o inimaginado - mesmo que seja a própria vida que estejamos discutindo, nós falhamos ao imaginá-la, ou melhor, em calculá-la. Aquilo que é presente mas permanece irrepresentado também permanece virtualmente irreal para nós, na medida em que nós fomos cooptados pelo consenso. E já que atualmente os conscientes disso fazem geralmente um minúsculo papel aqui, nós todos somos cooptados pelo menos na maior parte do tempo, seja porque não podemos suportar tanta realidade, ou porque nós decidimos pensar a respeito tardiamente, ou ainda porque estamos com medo de nos tornarmos loucos, e coisas do gênero. A iconoclastia bizantina e (pós) Islâmica tentou cortar fora o dilema hermético "proibindo" a imagem. Em alguma medida isso funcionou. Dessa forma, em suas artes representacionais são refutadas deliberadamente a perspectiva e as ilusões dimensionais; ainda, da mesma forma que Benjamin teria percebido, a pintura nunca permanece sozinha, mas é "alienada" pelo texto que a introduz e a achata ainda mais. As "altas" artes são arquitetura como o arranjamento do espaço orgânico e caligrafia como o arranjamento do tempo orgânico; além disso a palavra é ideológica para o Islã - ela não só representa o logos mas apresenta ele numa linearidade, como uma série entrecruzada de momentos de significado. Islã é baseado em texto ele, porém, nega a Imagem não apenas para exaltar o texto. Existem dois "Corãos" no Islã, e o outro é geralmente interpretado integralmente com a própria Natureza como uma forma de semiótica não-verbal, "pontos de referência no horizonte". Então temos o geomorfismo da arquitetura, sua interação com a água, com as folhagens, com a paisagem e o horizonte - e também sua interpretação ideal pelo texto caligráfico. Admitido esse complexo ideacional ou religioso, pode-se assumir sua própria intensidade rígida e pesada. Sua organicidade verdadeiramente luminosa talvez possa ser melhor apreciada nas velhas formas anônimas não-oficiais como as caravanas da Ásia central ou as mesquitas da lama africanas de melhor forma do que em grandes peças de mestres imperiais - ou as cidades catastroficamente modernas do mundo islâmico. Mas onde quer que a imagem tenha sido perdida ou esquecida (ou ao menos suplantada em alguma medida por outras possibilidades) é possível sentir uma certa leveza ou alívio de carga da imagem, e uma certa leveza no sentido de iluminação. Mesmo na Líbia moderna, na qual foi banido qualquer propaganda comercial (e aceita símbolos somente em arábico), pode-se experienciar ao menos um momento de utopia de abstinência de imagens, da imagem pública, os hieróglifos de trocar, a iconolatria da representação. Pode-se rejeitar o autoritarismo da banição das imagens sem necessariamente rejeitar sua intencionalidade. Nós podemos interpretar isso de uma forma sufística - que a auto-restrição voluntária em relação a imagem e à representação (a sublimação da imagem) pode resultar em um fluxo de poder para a imaginação autônoma ("divinizada"). Isso pode também ser visto como uma supressão-e-realização no sentido dialético. A proposta desse exercício, sob a perspectiva sufi, poderia ser canalizar a "imaginação criativa" para a realização da perspicácia espiritual - por exemplo, textos revelados ou inspirados são agora não meramente lidos, mas recriados dentro da consciência imaginativa. Claramente esse aspecto de experiência direta do trabalho imaginativo pode levantar questões com relação à ortodoxia e a autoridade mediadora espiritual. Em alguns casos, os valores não são meramente recriados, mas criados. Os valores são simplesmente imaginados e inseridos. Essa possibilidade aparenta que a ortodoxia pode desconstruir a si mesma, que a ideologia pode ser superada de dentro. Assim, há uma relação ambígua entre autoridades islâmicas e místicos islâmicos. A crítica sufi à Imagem pode certamente ser "secularizada" na medida em que a adicionamos para nosso próprio conceito de crítica hermética. (Alguns sufis eram hermeticistas e aceitavam até mesmo a existência de Hermes Trismegestus como um "profeta"). Em outras palavras, nós não opomos a Imagem como iconoclastas teológicos porque precisamos da liberação da própria imaginação pra isso - nossa imaginação, não o imaginário mediado do mercado. Claro que essa crítica à imagem pode ser bem aplicada ao mundo - ao livro - à própria linguagem. E claro que pode ser aplicada. Questionar um meio não é necessariamente destruí-lo, em nome de uma ortodoxia ou de uma heresia. A magia renascentista não era interessada meramente na leitura dos hieróglifos mas também em sua escrita. Hieróglifos eram vistos como uma espécie de semiótica projetiva ou performance do texto imaginal e produziram transformação no mundo. O ponto é que nos imaginamos mais do que nos permitimos ser nós mesmos imaginados; devemos escrever a nós mesmos - ou sermos escritos. O Obelisco desapercebido Se a opressão emana do poder que é visto, então a lógica pode nos compelir a investigar a possibilidade de que a resistência possa aliar-se com o poder que é desapercebido. O ignorado não é necessariamente o invisível ou o desaparecido. Ele pode ser visto e deve ser visto. Não foi ainda visto - ou está deliberadamente escondido. Ele se reserva o direito de reaparecer, ou de escapar da representação. Essa ambigüidade hermética da forma a seus movimentos táticos; usando uma metáfora militar, ele se utiliza de técnicas de guerrilha ou "guerra primitiva" contra a "guerra clássica", se negando a confrontação direta em termos distintos, se infiltrando dentro da resistência generalizada dos excluídos, ocupando rachaduras na estratégia monolítica do controle, negando o monopólio da violência, etc. ("Violência" aqui também significa violência conceitual ou imagística) Com efeito se opõe estratégia (ideologia) com táticas que não podem ser estrategicamente coladas ou fixadas ideologicamente. Pode-se dizer que a consciência "sozinha" não joga como um papel vital como certamente outros fatores o fazem ("Liberdade é uma habilidade psico-cinética"). Por exemplo, alguns aspectos do desapercebido que não envolvem esforço, mas consistem simplesmente na experiência de lugares que permanecem desconhecidos, tempos que não são marcados. O termo wabi da estética japonesa se refere ao poder desses lugares ou objetos - e significa "pobre". É usado para se referir, por exemplo, à certas xícaras que aparentemente são mal feitas (irregulares, mal queimadas, etc), é sobre uma sensação mais sensitiva que é vista como que possuindo uma grande expressividade de "propriedade"6 - uma elegância que demonstra o vazio conceitual - algo que a melancolia da transitoriedade, anonimato, um ponto no qual a pobreza não pode ser distinguida da estética mais refinada, a quintessência do yin taoísta, o "poder misterioso" do fluxo da água ou do espaço vazio. Algumas dessas xícaras vendem milhões. A maioria delas são feita por artistas Zen que chegaram ao estado de wabi, mas se poderia dizer que os melhores podem ser feitos sem a consciência de si (ou mesmo "inconscientemente") por um genuíno pobre artesão. Essa mania pelo natural e espontâneo também acha sua expressão na tara taoísta por pedras bizarras que estimulam a imaginação com convoluções e extrusões e estranhos desequilíbrios. Jardineiros Zen preferem pedras que sugerem montanhas ou ilhas distantes, apagando todas outras imagens, ou melhor ainda, pedras que não remetam a nada demais - um estado não-ideacional -, a perfeita pobreza. Assim que algo é representado, se torna uma imagem por si só, semioticamente mais rica mas existencialmente mais pobre, alienada, jogada para fora de si mesma e extenuada - uma mercadoria7 em potencial. O wabi das xícaras é seriamente comprometido com o alto preço que eles comandam. Para ser efetivo (para produzir "satori"8) o objeto precisa ser experenciado diretamente e não mediado no comércio. Talvez as xícaras realmente valorosas não foram ainda vistas porque elas são desapercebidas. Ninguém pode nem mesmo as perceber, quanto menos seu valor. A única e espontânea excessão para essa desatenção geral é ... nós mesmos! - nós temos imaginado o valor do wabi para esses objetos no temo ou no local - para nós mesmos. Esses são talvez, dentre os "pequenos prazeres" que Nietzsche se refere, mais importantes que os grandes. Em alguns casos o aspecto melancólico dessas coisas é exacerbado pela percepção que o tempo superou a feiúra e a transformou numa beleza ignorada. Certas ruas na zona norte de Dublin capturam essa qualidade perfeitamente, como fazem alguns locais industriais abandonados em New Jersey onde o orgânico (ferrugem, água, ervas daninhas) esculturaram o velho maquinário numa forma pura e espontânea de paisagem. Essa melancolia (que foi mantida para ser uma peculiaridade ou o símbolo da criatividade pelos antigos hermeticistas) nos apresenta outro termo estético, a palavra persa "dard" - que significa literalmente "dor", mas é aplicada em composição com outros termos na arte de dirigir a expressão de certos músicos (especialmente cantores ou cantoras) no sentido de uma melancolia transparente e inabalável por um ente amado ausente ou transcendente. A fábula persa ensina que a dor do amor rejeitado transforma um pardal ordinário num rouxinol. O amante é pobre tanto quanto o dervixe9, já que desejo não é saciado - mas é dessa pobreza que emerge uma estética da riqueza, da estrapolação, uma generosidade ou mesmo um excesso doloroso de significado - sob a aparência da melancolia e da decepção. Fora da inadvertência do desapercebido, também existe uma forma mais ativa, como falar - a forma da despercepção deliberada. Isso é parte da esfera onde se situa o que aparece da consciência da vida diária e sua intenção tática é melhorar seus próprios prazeres não-mediados e a autonomia dessa liberdade da representação. Essas condições são maximizadas para a emergência potencial do "maravilhoso" dentro da esfera da experiência vivida. Essa situação se parece com a do artista - mas "arte" entre nesse espaço somente na condição de que ela nega a experiência mediada para nós ao invés de facilita-la. Um exemplo poderia ser o rolo amoroso basiado no erotismo que não aparece na mediação, no qual 'papéis' são construidos e não mercadorias. Um outro exemplo poderia ser um festival espontâneo, ou uma zona autônoma, ou uma sociedade secrete; aqui, "arte" poderia ganhar novamente sua utilidade. A intelectualidade renascentista entendia que o antigo obelisco egípcio era uma forma perfeitamente hermética para a disseminação das suas semióticas hierógrifas projetivas. De cima para baixo ele representa (matematicamente) um raio de som; de baixo pra cima, um lingam10. Isso espalha ou erradia seu complexo de texto/imagem por conseguinte para tanto a luz da consciência propriamente, quanto para o insconsciente representado pela sexualidade. Dos livros emblemáticos como o grande Hypnerotomachia The Renaissance magi understood that the ancient Egyplian obelisk was a perfect hermetic form for the dissemination of their hieroglyphic projective semiotics. From the top down it represents (mathematically) a sun-beam; from the bottom up, a lingam. It broadcasts or radiates its text/image complexes therefore both to the light above consciousness itself, and to the unconscious represented by sexuality. From the emblem-books such as the great Hypnerotomachia of 1499 we learn that the hermetic purpose for such monuments would be to call into existence the utopia of desire and the bliss of alchemical union. But the Magi never perfected their deciphering of the hieroglyphs and their utopia remained enclosed within the hermetic landscapes of the Emblems. The notion of the power of the obelisks, however, took root in western consciousness and unconsciousness, from the Napoleonic and British appropriations in Egypt to the Masonic involvement in the Washington Monument. By contrast to the obelisk of the State, one could imagine a genuinely hermetic obelisk inscribed with magical writing about direct experience of non-ordinary consciousness; its effectiveness would consist of the near-impossibility of its being seen; it might, for example, be sited in a remote wilderness—or in the midst of abandoned industrial decay. It might even be buried. It would be a "poor" obelisk. Rumors would circulate about it. Those who actually found it would perhaps be deeply moved by its mysteriousness and remoteness. The obelisk itself might even have vanished, and been replaced again with a beam of dusty sunlight. But the story of it might retain some power. 5. The Organic Machine But what is revolt for? Simply to assuage the terminal resentment of the eternally disappointed and belated? Could we not simply cease our agitation and pursue that teacup or that beam of sunlight, if we cannot be satisfied with the ecstasy of the totality? Why should our hermetic critique lead us to an assertion of a dialectic of presence over exchange, over alienation, over separation? If we pretend to "create values" then we should be prepared to articulate them, however much we may reject "ideology". After all, pancapitalism also rejects ideology and has even proclaimed the end of the dialectic—are our values therefore to be subsumed in Capital? If so, then—why struggle? One possible response to this question could be made on the basis of an existentialist revolt-for-revolt's sake, in the tradition of Camus or the Italian Stirnerite anarchists. We would be ill-advised to despise this answer—but it may perhaps be possible to add to it in more positive terms (in terms of "form", not "spectre"). For example, we could say that the Paleolithic economy of the Gift still persists, along with the "direct experience" spirituality of shamanism, and the non-separation of "Society Against the State" (Pierre Clastres), in the form of those rights and customs discussed by E. P. Thompson, reflected in myth and folklore, and expressed in popular festal and heretically resistant forms throughout history. Refer to Bakhtin's Rabelais, to Chrisiopher Hill's Word Turn'd Upside Down, or Vaneigem's Free.Spirit. In other words: a tradition of resistance has persisted since the Neolithic, unbroken by the rise of the first States, and even till today. Thus: we resist and revolt because it is our glorious heritage to do so—it is our "conservatism". This resistance movement has become incredibly shabby and dusty since it first arose some 12,000 years ago in response to the "first ideologies" (agriculture, the calendar, the appropriation of labor)—but it still persists because it still defines most of the "empirical freedoms" that most people would like to enjoy: absence of oppression, peace, plenty, autonomy, conviviality or community, no rich or poor, spiritual expression and the pleasure of the body, and so on. It may be impossible to construct a system or ideology or strategy on such uncategorizable desires—but it is equally impossible to refute them with ideology, precisely because of their empirical and "tactical" nature. No matter what, they persist—even if they remain for all practical purposes unseen, still they refuse to go away. When all the ideeas have betrayed us, this "organic machine" (Society vs. the State) declines even to define itself as an idea. It remains loyal to our immemorial inarticulacy, our silence, our poorness. Capital pursues its telos beyond the human. Science has already betrayed us—perhaps the next (or last) betrayal will be of the human itself, and of the entire material world. Only two examples need be given here to illuminate (rather than "prove") this contention. The first concerns money, which in the last five or six years has transcended its links with production to the alarming degree that some 94.2% of the global "money supply" now consists of pure financial capital. I've called this the Gnostic uploading of the economic body, in honor of those old Gnostic Dualists and their hatred of everything material. The practical result of this situation is staggering for any consideration of economic justice as an "empirical" concern, since the migratory or nomadic nature of pancapitalism permits "disembodied Capital" to strip the productive economy of its assets in the cause of profits that can only be measured by purely "spiritual" means. Moreover, this Capital has become its own medium, and now attempts to define a universal discourse in which alternatives to exchange simply vanish as if they'd never existed and could never exist. Thus all human relations are to be measured in money. To illustrate Capital as its own medium, and as our second example, we can look at bioengineering. There is no force that can prevent pancapitalism from acquiring patents to every identifiable gene. This means that farmers are now being asked to pay "rents" on certain genetic strains that they themselves developed, because the "rights" to those strains were acquired by the zaibatsus. The dubious triumph of cloning is supposed to compensate for the profit-driven ravaging of Nature's last remnants. Moreover, the human genome project, which has "solved" the production of life as a biochemical machine, allows "evolution" itself to be coopted and absorbed into Capital. As the market envisions the future, the human itself will become humanity's final commodity—and into this "value" the human will disappear. Capital's self defacement implies humanity's self-effacement. Acting as a purely spiritual substance—money—Capital will attain the ownership of life’s becoming, and thus the power to shape the very protoplasm of the material world as pure exchange. Our essential question then concerns the possibility of the re-appearance of the unseen as opposition. Finally it would seem that a tactical refusal of all strategic systemization may be inadequate to bring about this desired re-appearance. A positive proposal is required to balance the gestures of refusal. We must hope that an organic strategy of victory will emerge as "spontaneous ordering" from the driftwork of tactics. Any attempt to impose this strategic unity from "above" must be renounced as (at best) nostalgia for the lost utopia of ideology—or as "bad religion" of some sort. But just as the Image has its spectre and its form, so we might play with the notion that the Idea, too, has a spectral and a formal manifestation. As a "spook in the head" the idea remains nothing but a semantic trap—disguised for example as a moral imperative. But as a "form" in the Blakean sense the idea itself may take on organicity as a production of the body and the "creative intellect", just as the image may be turned toward realization by the body and the "creative imagination". Perhaps in some sense it is the idea that has remained unseen till now, and thus retains all its power, having never fallen away into representation. Neglected all along—''having never been given a price—and perhaps remaining inexpressible even in its manifestation—this idea may "give meaning to revolt." And it may be written ambiguously in hieroglyphs whose meaning is uncertain, but whose "magical" effect is nevertheless potent—it may be written even on a hidden obelisk. But it will have been written by us. Platonic Nets It seems as if there should exist two possible kinds of network (or even of communication technology)— one aristotelian, text-based, linear—the other platonic, image-based, non-linear. Language, for example, as viewed from this perspective might appear more platonic, since words are based on "inner pictures" and thus cannot be limited by pure lexicality or one-to-one "translation"; while by contrast a network of computers, using digital text-based programming, might appear as a perfect aristotelian system. But this neat dualism dissolves into paradox and conundrum. Text itself is picture-based (hence "non-linear") in Sumer, Egypt, China. Even our alphabet is picture-based; the letter "p", for example, is simply an upside-down foot, since Indo-European words for "foot" almost always begin with "p" (or "f"). Text, which is supposed to be linear, is "language-based" and partakes of language's non-linearity. When "speech genres" are textualized they become in some senses more linear (because stripped of contextual depth formerly provided by the extra dimensions of speech such as tone, gesture, performance, etc.)—but in some other ways this stripping of language to produce text results in further ambiguities, since the context of the text now consists largely of the reader and the reader's inner world. Thus the fact that computers are digital (simple on/off switches in massive array) and text-based does not make them genuine aristotelian machines, since image is already embedded in language, and even more because ''the screen itself is also already an image, whether it displays image, text, or both at once. If programming could be based directly on images rather than text—as some savants believe possible—the computer could easily be seen as a platonic machine. The platonizing effect of the computer is already present not only in its screenal display of images but also in the psychological reality of the screen as image. In effect, the computer is a hieroglyphic machine, an interface mode of text and image; hence its magic appearance to the unconscious. The Renaissance magi (especially Athanasius Kircher) believed that the Egyptian hieroglyphs were purely platonic (—in this, they followed Plotinus and lamblichus)—that is, that each image was an ideal form, and that their deployment could not only indicate meaning but also create and project it. Thus the hieroglyphs were seen as an ideal amalgam of text and image—an emblematic form of writing. Now when Champollion deciphered the Rosetta Stone, it was discovered that hieroglyphs were already used quasi-alphabetically (on the model of "picture foot = phoneme p"), although there were also cases where single images or imageclusters represented the objects depicted as words. This discovery relegated the unsuccessful translation attempts of the old magi to complete oblivion. Their theories are now only mentioned in passing as examples of "false" hermetic science and bad Egyptology. But as Couliano noted, these discarded theories have great secret heuristic power, because they describe empirically some of the ways in which text, image, and mind interact. Once the neo-platonic metaphysics and crude magical fantasies have been discarded, hieroglyphic theory can be used to understand the mode of operation of text/image complexes—that is, emblems. The emblem books were Renaissance experiments in the "projective semiotics" of hieroglyph-theory. Allegorical pictures accompanied by texts (often one text in prose and one in poetry)—and in a few cases even by music (the great Atalanta Fugiens of Michael Maier, for example)—were collected in sequences, published as books, and intended for the magical edification of readers. The "morals" of the emblems were thus conveyed on more than one level at once. Each emblem was simultaneously: a) a picture accompanied by words; b) a picture "translated" from words. That is, the pictures' real values are not purely formal but also allegorical, so that Hercules stands for "strength", Cupid for "desire", and the emblem itself can be read as a "sentence" composed of these "words"; c) a hieroglyphic "coding" in which certain images not only represent words but also "express the essence" of those words, and project them in a "magical" manner, whether or not the reader is consciously aware of this process. Our working hypothesis is that the world's image of itself not only defines its possibilities but also its limits. The world's representation of itself to itself (its "macrocosmic" image) is no more and no less than the self’s "microcosmic" image of itself "writ large" so to speak, on the level or mentalité and the imaginaire. This is part of our "secularized" hermetic theory; it explains, for instance, why emblems have influences on multiple levels of cognition. The radical magi encountered a world wherein one world-image was locked in place—not just the geocentric cosmos but the whole Christian orthodox value system that went with it. Their subversive purpose revolved around the project of a free circulation of imagery, a breaking-up of the stasis and the creation of a more responsive model. The single world-view of orthodoxy was seen as stifling, tyrannical, oppressive. Inasmuch as the self interiorized this view it reproduced the oppression on the level of the subjective. The hermeticists opposed the very singleness of this worldview with a contradictory multiplicity, a critical form of "paganism" based on difference. Analogously, since 1989-91 we have entered a new "dark age" in which one worldview (and its imaginaire) claims hegemony over all difference. Not only is "pancapitalism" a global system, it has also become its own medium, so to speak, in that it proposes a universal stasis of imagery. The free circulation of the image is blocked when one image of the world structures the world's self-image. True difference is leached away toward disappearance and replaced by an obsessive re-cycling and sifting-through of "permitted" imagery within the single system of discourse (like the medieval theologians who supposedly quarreled over the gender of angels as the Turks besieged Byzantium). Pancapitalism "permits" any imagery that enhances profit—hence in theory it might permit any imagery—but in practice, it cannot. This is the crisis of "postmodernism"—crisis as a form of stasis, of infinite re-circulation of the same—the impossibility of difference. Within the crisis of stasis all manner of imagery can be allowed or even encouraged when it tends toward the depiction of relation as exchange—even the imagery of terror, murder, crime—even the extinction of Nature and the Human—all this can be turned (as imagery at least!) into profit. What cannot be allowed (except perhaps as nostalgia) is the imagery of relations other than exchange. Nostalgia can be contained and marketed—but actual difference would threaten the hegemony of the one worldview. The "Gift Economy" of some nearly-extinguished "primitive tribe" makes excellent TV; our mourning for its disappearance can only boost the sales of whatever commodity might soothe our sense of loss. Mourning itself can become fetishized, as in the victorian era of onyx and jet and black-plumed graveyard horses. Death is good for Capital, because money is the sexuality of the dead. Corpses have already appeared in advertising—"real" corpses. Assuming that our hypothesis holds so far, we might well ask from "whence" there could appear any image of true difference in such a situation. The obvious answer is that it would have to come from "outside" the stasis. This means war, obviously. At the very least, it means "Image War". But how can we even begin to define what might lie "outside" the stasis? Are we not precisely engaged in a situation where all circulating images become part of the crisis of circulation? This is the "malign hermeticism" of the totality of mediation—its spectral metastasis, so to speak—ontology as oncology. Everything that enters the discourse, all that which is "seen", is subverted by the very fact that there is only one discourse, one exchange. "Image War" might be just as productive for exchange as other forms of "pure war", since it would at least offer an "illusion of choice". This, then, is the hermetic crisis of the tactical media. Tactical Media The unseen lies at least potentially outside the space of the represented totality. Thus it becomes for tactical media a subject of great theoretical interest. But as media the tactical media must still mediate, and therefore the unseen remains "mysterious" in the precise sense of the term. Since only the seen can be described, the pure unseen cannot be written about or represented—although it can be communicated, at least in "Zen" terms. However the unseen is not necessarily "pure". If it were pure, it would interest us a great deal less that it does, sinee it would thereby share in a characteristic we associate with ideology and stasis. In fact the unseen attracts us because of its impurity. In effect there appear to exist degrees of the unseen. The unseen can paradoxically appear even within the locked circularity of the mediated totality, either inadvertently or else by subversion. For example the TV show about the primitive tribe, and the melancholy of the disappearance of the Gift, cannot touch the unseen actuality of the Gift and its meaning for the people who know it. But sometimes the spoken text or the editing of the film will create potent cognitive dissonanes with certain images that suggest the presence of the unseen, at least for a few viewers who are prepared for such irruptions of the mysterious, its "guerrilla" raids on consensus consciousness. Moreover, the "intimate media" remain relatively invisible to the totality because they are so "poor". The petty extent to which such media participate in market economics, much less consensus aesthetics, makes them so insignificant as to render them meaningless for all practical purposes. Of course as soon as any energy and originality is seen to emanate from such media they are at once absorbed into Capital—and the unseen must retreat, drift on, evade definition, move elsewhere. But this process takes time, and time makes opportunities. Thus tactical media could make use either of "guerrilla" operations within the media totality, or of intimate media that remain (in some impure manner) outside that totality. But in either case tactical integrity would demand that such "appearances" take place only where they can be effective—in military terms: where they can damage the totality without being absorbed into its "spectacle of dissidence" and permitted rebelliousness. Tactical media will retreat from any such englobement, and in such moments of tactical withdrawal tactical media may have to engage in violence and sacrifice (at least on a conceptual level). Tactical media will make mistakes—all the more so because of its improvisational nature, the absence of any overall strategy. Because tactical media refuses purity, it will engage—and it will be defeated, very often by its own "success". The purpose and intention of tactical media is precisely not to rejuvenate the consensus by allowing itself to be vampirized of its creative energies by the imaginaire of the UnDead and its "natural laws" of exchange. But we cannot say therefore that the purpose of tactical media "is" the destruction of the totality. This statement of identity would define an ideology or source of authority for tactical media, and limit it to the role of opposition—''in effect, to its "spectral" appearance. We certainly don't wish long life and success to the totality, but by defining ourselves (or our techniques) solely as "destructive" we are simply inviting our own recuperation into the pattern of oppression. Tatical media, I suggest, should be ''about something and for something—this would constitute its "formal" appearance.It should be for the unseen—even for a seduction into the unseen. Does this mean that the tactics of tactical media can only be defined "situationally"? Even if we reject all ideologizing of intentionality can we still say anything descriptive about specific goals? If we refuse strategy, can we nevertheless articulate something about a tendency or movement or unifying imaginaire of presence (a "myth" perhaps) that might underlie and inform our tactical mediations? This may indeed be possible, if only because the imaginal values in the process of emergence in tactical media seem to concern those empirical freedoms expressed not only in immemorial "rights and customs" but also in the most radical politics of desire. In other words, an "organic" substitute for strategy/ideology arises from a shared imaginaire based on such traditional yet radical perspectives. It is in this way that tactical media can be seen as an aspect of a possible effective opposition to exchange itself, to the post ideological ideology of Capital—an opposition that cannot be englobed, and therefore can contemplate the possibility of victory. All this is pure hypothesis, so it would be pointless and perhaps even counter-productive to engage in any attempt to prescribe or predict or even to influence the tactical media. The historical movement envisioned here (which even faces thc challenge of the very "End of History") can make nothing out of any outmoded vanguardism or "unacknowledged legislator''-ism of a discredited intelligentsia, artists, etc., etc. It does, however, seem possible lo adopt an experimental" approach. Who can foretell succcss or failure? An inherent weakness for narrativity, however, and a desire to work on some sort ol "emblematic" structure leads me to an "aimless wandering" or taoist theorizing around certain themes considered here—notably the notions of hermeticism in both its "formal" and "spectral" aspects. For instance: since money is "imaginal" it is susceptible to hermetic manipulation—even to the "intuition" discussed by such strange billionaires as George Soros. It seems theoretically possible to "hack" money at th e level of its representationality—all the more so now that most of it is ''pure representation. Money that can be manipulated imagistically because money itself is image, however, can also be "downloaded" from its CyberGnostic numisphere and manifested on the earthly plane as hard cash, goods, production. Thus it would appear feasible to redirect capital as wealth, away from areas where pancapitalism has "decreed" its (symbolic) presence, into areas where it has "forbidden" its (real) presence. "Decree" and "forbid" are enclosed by quotation marks because in truth the situation is so complex that "legality" has become an extremely ambiguous category. Money as medium is engulfed in the same crisis of definition as all the other media. Into this space of uncertainty, hermetic operations could be directed (in perfectly legal ways) such as to interfere with the circulation of Capital. The space of uncertainty—the crack in the monolith of representation—has its deep origin in the intense anxiety of the crisis of stasis. The image of the imaginaire as a labyrinth with no exit induces a kind of claustrophobia akin to that experienced by the Renaissance occultists in relation to the cosmic stasis of doctrine: escape panic. We are after all still "in transition" toward a perfect global market—the cosmos of economy is not yet fully and flawlessly enclosed. Hence for instance the sudden obsession with "content". What are we going to do with all the data—what use is it? And who shall create in order that others (all others) may consume? A real puzzle. Certain elements within political structures still retain a half-hearted sentimentality about the "Social" state; they still want to help program the "content". They are opposed by the zaibatsus that demand "pure" content, measurable only by price rather than value. But what do "the people" want? Into the tactical spaces left vacant by this clash of bewildered titans, certain mediations might be effected. The old magic power of the scribe, the hermetic initiate, might constitute a counter-force to the magic power of the manipulation of content, the monopoly of meaning and interpretation claimed by the totality (which suddenly doesn't look quite so total...). As we are discussing media, the evocation of the word "magic" seems somehow permissible. How relevant these musings might prove to situations encountered in unmediated reality—perhaps that is another kettle of fish. For now, however, we are simply exercising our imagination. Hakim Bey Nova York, 1 de Maio de 1997 Notas 6. Propriedade aqui não possui o sentido de posse, mas sim de 'próprio'. O termo aqui diz respeito à palavra "tathata", palavra budista que denota a forma com que as coisas são verdadeiras, e usada especialmente no [[http:www.answers.com/topic/mahayana|Mahāyāna]] Buddhism para denotar a natureza essencial da realidade e o fenômeno do verdadeiro ser, o qual está além do espectro do pensamento conceitual. 7. A palavra no original é "commodity", que é costumeiramente traduzido para o português como mercadoria, muito embora a palavra no original seja mais específica do que a em português, já que denota mercadorias de alta liquidez, banais. 8. satori é uma palavra budista que se refere a acordar espiritualmente. 9. Um '''dervixe' é um monge muçulmano. A maioria dos dervixes leva uma vida nômade de abnegação, vivendo de esmolas. A palavra dervixe vem do persa e significa "mendigo" ou "mendigo religioso". 10. Lingam é um símbolo fálico de representação ao deus hindu Shiva. Categoria:Escritos de Hakim Bey